


A Dream Ending

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Hickeys, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dream come true when Dean Winchester finally ends all that UST and does the dirty with Castiel Angel of the Lord – or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/gifts), [Chiefraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefraz/gifts).



One of the things Sam had always admired about his brother was that Dean had standards. True, they weren't always high standards – he had walked in on his brother having sex often enough to deserve a reduced rate for therapy – but he knew that Dean always made it clear to all his partners what they were getting into, and that Dean and commitment went together like Sam and clowns. 

But now there was Cas. Castiel Angel of the Lord, of the permanently skewed tie, impossible bedhead, terrible dress sense and (Sam had been horrified to learn) seemingly infinite sex drive. Sure, the younger Winchester had been delighted when Dean had finally gotten his head out of his ass and made a move on the angel; the UST had been driving him mad. And it should have worked out fine, especially as Cas was the sort of considerate brother-in-law-to-be who actually put soundproof runes round his room so Sam's ears were spared..... well, That.

Still, Sam would not have been Sam had he not fretted over something. And the broken wreck that had staggered into the kitchen just now wearing a dressing-gown that did not cover an impressive number of hickeys – Dean looked terrible! 

The dopey grin on his face did not help, either.

“You are doing okay with Cas?” Sam ventured cautiously. “I mean, you and he are happy together?”

His brother did not answer, and Sam made the mistake of turning away from the bowl of muesli he was preparing to find out why. Dean shuddered for a few seconds, then his grin got even wider. Sam stared at him.

“Did Cas just.... do something to you?” he asked cautiously. He so did not want any details, but he wanted to know his big brother was okay. And Dean looked broken.

“Hell yeah!” Dean said. “Guy can hit my prostate from the other end of the Bunker. Probably the other end of the fucking planet!”

Sam winced.

“He isn't just using you as a sex toy, is he, Dean?” he asked carefully. “You know I'm happy for you with all this....”

“Happy”, Dean echoes. “Yeah, happy.” 

The grin was starting to freak Sam out.

“But I don't want him taking advantage of you, Dean”, Sam said earnestly. “You have standards, remember?”

Dean frowned.

“Think I gave 'em up somewhere around Round Six”, he muttered. “Or was it Round Five?”

Sam turned back to his muesli, concerned. He managed several spoonfuls before it dawned on him that Dean wasn't getting anything for himself, which given his usual morning appetite was odd. That was when he heard the low keening sound coming from across the table. He steeled himself.

“Dean?”

“Remote haaaaaaaaaaaaaaand-job”, Dean moaned, before impossibly his grin got even wider. “Don't worry, Sammy. Angel mojo cleans up every time. Every. Fucking. Time!”

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed. “This isn't you! You have standards, remember?”

“Dean?”

Both brothers turned to look towards the doorway. Cas stood there, his dressing-gown in an even worse state than the elder Winchester's and, Sam was horrified to note, just as many hickeys on his body as his brother.

“Come to bed, Dean!” Cas growled.

Dean nodded dutifully, rose slowly to his feet and, Sam was horrified to note, actually limped after the retreating angel.

“No!”

+~+~+

And that was when Sam shot bolt upright in his bed, his eyes wide open. 

Oh yeah. He and Dean were in some skeevy motel in Nebraska, on their way back from a successful wendigo hunt. Just him and Dean. Cas had come by whilst Sam had been out looking (unsuccessfully) for somewhere that did healthy food earlier in the evening, but on Sam's return he had gone back to Heaven to do, well, Heaven stuff. The younger Winchester sighed in relief.

“No more cheeseburgers for supper”, he told himself fervently, and looked over to where his brother was asleep on the other bed, his body lit by the dim blue glow of a street light through the paper-thin curtains. Just a goddam nightmare. Just....

That was when he saw the giant hickey on his brother's neck. A hickey that had not been there before Cas' visit. And Dean was smiling that certain smile.

Under a minute later, Sam was bunking down in the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> St. George's Day Mega-Update.

According to his phone, it was a fraction over three hours from their motel in North Platte to the Bunker. It was the longest three-hour drive of Sam Winchester's life.

+~+~+

Gothenberg, Nebraska

The greasy spoon diner opposite their motel had looked too risky even for the Winchesters, so they had pulled off here to a McDonald's – boring but safe. Or at least Sam had thought so, until he came back from the restroom and saw that Dean had That Look™ on his face. 

“I was only gone a few minutes”, he grumbled, sliding in opposite his brother.

Dean did not immediately answer, but after a few seconds seemed to regain focus.

“Sorry, Sammy”, he grinned. “Just reminding Cas to clean me up after he had his way with me.”

Sam wished, for neither the first nor the last time in his life, that he was really an only child.

+~+~+

Alma, Nebraska

They stopped for gas, which was okay as Sam filled the Impala's tank while Dean went in to buy supplies and pay for it. Nothing could happen this time.

One day, Sam Winchester would learn not to underestimate his angel almost-brother-in-law. Dean came out with That Look™ on his face again.

“Seriously?” Sam groused. “There was a woman right behind you in the line.”

“Cas got me passing the car accessories, on the way out”, Dean grinned. “He's fast, is my angel.”

Sam began to wonder if all that UST had been so bad after all....

He tried not to hear his big brother whimpering as he sat down in the car.

+~+~+

Lebanon, Kansas

The killer came at the hardware store just before they reached home. Sam had a few odds and ends he wanted, and had got everything when he found Dean (who had inevitably wandered off) with That Look™ on his face.

“I am disowning you!” he grumbled. “Thank heavens they had everything here; even those old plugs the Bunker uses.”

“I like plugs”, Dean said, sounding rather too out of it for his brother's liking. 

Sam was about to ask why when it hit him. He paled.

“Cas hasn't....”

“Just his way to make sure other angels don't tap what's his”, Dean grinned, tapping his backside in case his brother had somehow not gotten the message. “

The lady at the checkout kindly gave Sam a tissue. For his tears.


End file.
